


Closet Space

by VoldemortAtTheYuleBall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Flash Fic, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It Gets Better, Memories, Nightmares, One Shot, The Chosen Ones, The Cupboard Under The Stairs, the shipping is very loosely implied, this is why no one should live in the closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoldemortAtTheYuleBall/pseuds/VoldemortAtTheYuleBall
Summary: Neville dreams of his own closet and one of the worst memories from his childhood. Showing how similar Neville and Harry really are. It's sort of a short story about how both boys had their own closets and they ended up getting out of them and flourishing.(ok I know the summary is horrible but I swear on my life the writing is better)





	Closet Space

Sometimes Neville still has nightmares about the closet. It starts with her voice.

“Be quiet hon, Mummy will be right back.”

The creaky door is eased shut and spells can be heard as they are whispered from the other side. The door glows pinkish and nothing else could be heard from the other side as it goes dark inside the closet. The only light is from the gap in the door and he tried to focus on the light so he didn’t get too scared. He doesn’t want to get in trouble for being noisy. Once he can see the outlines of things around him he entertains himself by using his chubby fingers to pull the dusty laces out of his dad’s old ruined trainers.

A few hours in and he is hungry.

A few more and he needs a diaper change.

Not long after that the muffling charms start to weaken. Screams from the other side become audible.

A few minutes later he hopes his mummy can’t hear him cry. He doesn’t want to make his mummy sad.

The hours wear on and on. The screams get louder and louder, piercing his ears as they intertwine with psychotic cackling. As the muffling charm gets weaker he can’t hear his own screaming through the screaming from outside, laughing, and pleading that had started to appear. The longer he is there the more unintelligible the pleading becomes until eventually, it is merely meek gibberish. Eventually, the screaming fades out and only the demented laughing remains.

Suddenly there is a loud bang and the house fills with shouting and scuffling. Neville had stopped crying after tiring himself out but as he sees someone's shadow as they went by he cries out. The figure stops and opens the closet door. He didn’t care to pay much attention to who it was but he recalled later, green and a slight Scottish lilt when she spoke.

“Oh you poor dear.”

And when he wakes Luna is always sleeping softly next to him. He wraps his arms around her and as he dozes off he knows that the world was okay again.


End file.
